Henry's Power
by Jenrya282
Summary: Sequel to Dreams Come True. Will the tamers get to Henry in time to protect him or will the dark digimons get to him first and use his power for evil after they destroyed Henry?
1. Found a New Tamer!

Henry's Power Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
Henry has been training for 2 months to master his light power. He also hasn't seen his fellow tamers for 2 months. After mastering the power, he thought:  
  
"I haven't seen Takato and the others for a while. Maybe I should call them and see if they want to go to the park."  
  
"Henry, since you're done training, how about we visit the others?"  
  
Henry turned around to see Terrriermon moping around.  
  
"I haven't seen Guilmon for a long time. Please? Can we see the others?" suggested Terrriermon.  
  
"I was just thinking about that." said Henry.  
  
He took his phonebook from his drawer and searched for his best friend Takato's number. When he found the number, he took the phone and dialed it.  
  
"Hello! Matsuki Residents." said Takato's mother Mie. (I think that's her name....)  
  
"Hi. It's me, Henry. Is Takato home?" Henry asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Takato just left a while ago. He told me he was heading to Rika's house." she replied.  
  
"Ok thanks. I'll just call Rika." said Henry.  
  
"Bye!" she said/  
  
Henry picked up his phonebook and searched for Rika's phone number.  
  
"Where is it?" he thought while looking through page by page until he found it in the very back. Henry took the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
It was Rika's grandmother Seiko who answered the phone.  
  
"Hi. It's Henry. Is Rika home?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yeah she is. I'll go get her." Seiko replied.  
  
"Thanks." said Henry.  
  
It took awhile for her to get Rika but when Rika answered it, she was surprised it was Henry.  
  
"Henry! We haven't heard from you for 2 months! What have you been doing for those 2 months?!" asked Rika, screaming.  
  
Henry can hear Takato yelling at Rika to get off the phone so he can talk to him.  
  
"Calm down. I'll explain everything. Do you want to go to the park and I'll discuss everything for you guys?" asked Henry.  
  
"Ok. I'll call Ryo and meet you in the park with your brother and sisters." replied Rika.  
  
"See you soon." said Henry.  
  
Henry hanged up and got ready to go. He and his siblings were ready, the left for the park. When the got there, they saw Takato, Rika and Ryo.  
  
"Henry! Good to see you!" said Ryo.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a while." replied Henry.  
  
"So are you gonna explain to us or what?" asked Rika.  
  
"Ok. Let's sit down first." replied Henry.  
  
When they found a spot under a large Sakura tree, Henry started to talk about his 2 months training while the digimons were playing with each other. Renamon told the other digimons that she is going to listen to the discussion.  
  
"For those 2 months, I've been training with the spirits to master my light power. It was difficult and tough but Terriermon helped me a lot. I barely have enough time to eat breakfast and lunch. The only time I get to rest is after I had dinner. The training is to battle the spirits using magic verses magic. I thought it would break my apartment but they told me it was just training and it won't break anything. So my training began and they were right. It didn't break any of my computers and my apartment. My parents never knew about my powers and they will never find out. Only Rinchei, Jaarin, Susie and you guys know about my powers and I want to keep it a secret unless somehow our parents find out." explained Henry. "During the 2 months, I was always hunted by the dark digimon group every time I go outside but they won't hunt me when I'm with a group of people. So right now, I'm pretty safe from them."  
  
"So that's why the news always said: 'Giant data monsters known as Digimon have been attacking Shinjuku to find something. Please stay indoor at all times.'" said Rika.  
  
"Yeah, I heard of it to. Other news also said they have been deleted by a giant rabbit and a dragon." replied Ryo.  
  
"I know the giant rabbit is Terriermon but what about the dragon?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"I was with Terriermon all the time and I never seen a giant dragon." replied Henry.  
  
"If it's a digimon, we should check it out. Maybe it's a digimon sent by the spirits to help us." said Jaarin.  
  
"How about we look through our cards and see if the dragon is one of those?" suggested Rika.  
  
"Ok." said Susie  
  
While looking through their decks, they didn't find much dragon digimons since they don't own a lot of dragon cards. But Rika and Ryo found at least 6 more than the others.  
  
"This is not very helpful. All we have are Seadramons, Majiramons and Guilmons." said Takato.  
  
After they put their cards in their decks, they heard a faint call.  
  
"Takato! There you are!"  
  
They turned around to see a tan face boy about their age wearing a green shirt and brown pants. (I think that's how he looks like.)  
  
"Kai! What are you doing here?!" asked Takato.  
  
"Looking for you and your other friends." replied Kai.  
  
"Great to see you again Kai." said Henry.  
  
"Henry! Rika! It's great to see you guys again too!" said Kai. "And who's the other boy with you guys?"  
  
"I'm Ryo. Nice to meet you." replied Ryo.  
  
"Same here." said Kai.  
  
"Kai.......wait for me. Why are you so.......fast?"  
  
They all turned around to see a green body digimon with a yellow horn on his head and black strips on his body.  
  
"It's a Betamon." said Rika.  
  
"A Betamon?" asked Jaarin.  
  
She took out her d-arc and saw Betamon's data.  
  
"Betamon, a rookie and a virus type digimon. His attacks Electric Shock and Beta Slugger." said Jaarin.  
  
"Why are you here Kai?" asked Takato.  
  
"I was sent by an angel digimon to protect Henry. She told me he's been hunted by a group of dark digimons." replied Kai.  
  
"She?" asked Rika.  
  
"Yeah, it was an Angewoman." replied Kai.  
  
"Kai, how did you get Betamon?" asked Henry.  
  
"Well, one day when I was swimming, I saw Betamon getting stuck in some seaweed so I went to help him. When I got to him, a Gomamon came and attacked us. I quickly swam away and when I was pretty far from them, Betamon used his horns and cut the seaweed. Then he used his Electric Shock on the Gomamon and deleted it. But before the seal disappeared, it exploded in front of Betamon. After the explosion, I saw Betamon trying to swim upward but couldn't so I swam to him, carried him out of the water then took him to my house. When I got home, I bandaged his wounds and let him rest. Afterwards when he woke up, I gave him some food and water and after that, we started to play with each other. The next day, beside my bed, I found this gadget that looks like your d-arc. When I looked at it, it was really a d-arc. So now I'm a tamer and I started to collect cards. There was not much cards at my place so I digivolved Betamon into Seadramon and we flew here. Don't worry, I told my parents about it and they agreed. But they did ask me a lot of question but I just told them I was just visiting Takato and will be away for a year and they agreed." explained Kai.  
  
"A year!? Where will you stay?" asked Takato.  
  
"Don't worry. I went to your place before I came here. I talked with your parents and they said I can stay at your house." replied Kai.  
  
"Oh brother." said Takato.  
  
"So the dragon the news reporters were talking about was your Seadramon." said Jaarin.  
  
"Yep! But nobody saw me riding on him." said Kai. "I was lucky."  
  
"Kai, let's go home. Takato's mother told us to get home A.S.A.P with Takato." suggested Betamon.  
  
"Yeah, she did say that." said Kai.  
  
"But let's take Henry home first because if we don't, the dark digimons will hunt him." said Takato.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Terriermon, Rinchei, Jaarin, Susie and their digimons are with me so I'll be safe." replied Henry.  
  
"Ok, if you say so Henry. See you tomorrow. How about we meet at the same place tomorrow?" asked Takato.  
  
"Sure, see you tomorrow." replied Henry.  
  
One by one, the tamers left the park and headed for their homes.  
  
"Master, when should we hunt for the light one?"  
  
"In time my good friend Devimon, prepare yourself to face the tamers and capture the light child for me."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
As Devimon disappeared into the shadows, their master thought:  
  
"With the light child in my hands, nothing will defeat me!"  
  
"Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!" cough weez  
  
The cough, weez was something that one of my friends likes to add every time an evil guy laughs. If you readers were confused about the last part, I'll explain it. The bold words belong to the dark group digimons, while the normal words belong to the narrator and the tamers. If that still doesn't make sense, you can email me at Pikachu282hotmail.com!!!! Oh, one more thing, please, NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!! I beg you readers!!!!!!! Flames are my enemies!!!!! Please, NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Devimon's attack!

Henry's Power Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But I wish I do own them.  
  
It was a starry night sky. It was peaceful but it won't be so peaceful when the dark digimon thought of a plan.  
  
"Master, should I go now?" asked Devimon.  
  
"Yes. Go my hunter! Bring me the light one!"  
  
"As you wish, master." said Devimon.  
  
As Devimon turned around and went through a portal, he said:  
  
"Master, you will not be disappointed."  
  
"Good. Continue on your mission."  
  
Devimon entered the portal and disappeared.  
  
"Henry, are you sure you should go out by yourself? You know the dark digimons are still hunting you." asked Rinchei.  
  
"I know. I just want to be alone for once. I know you guys are worried about me but I have Terriermon with me so I'll be ok." replied Henry.  
  
"So what did you mean when you want to be alone?" asked Jaarin. "Terriermon's with you. Wouldn't you be with Terriermon?"  
  
"I know, but if I have Terriermon with me, he could protect me if one of those dark digimons." replied Henry.  
  
"If you say so, but please be careful." said Jaarin.  
  
"Ok. I'll be back soon." said Henry.  
  
Henry turned around and headed towards the door with Terriermon on his shoulder. When Henry left, Rinchei asked DarkTerriermon:  
  
"Can you please follow Henry and make sure he's ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Rinchei." replied DarkTerriermon.  
  
"Gatomon, please follow DarkTerriermon. I really don't want anything happening to my little brother." said Jaarin.  
  
"Count on me. I'll make sure nothing happens to Henry." said Gatomon.  
  
"Lopmon, follow them." commanded Susie. (I'm not trying to make Susie yell at Lopmon. I just couldn't think of other words to say instead of 'said' all the time.)  
  
"Susie?" asked Jaarin. "I thought you want to play with Lopmon?"  
  
"Henry helped me a lot by taking care of me He's always worried about my safety. I want to do something for him and this is it." replied Susie.  
  
"Ok Susie. I'll watch Henry for you." replied Lopmon.  
  
Each of the digimons left and followed Henry but they also tried not to let Henry see them.  
  
"Henry, I know you are really worried about Rinchei, Jaarin, Susie, Takato and the others getting hurt, but it doesn't mean that you have get yourself hurt." said Terriermon.  
  
"I know, but if the dark digimons are really trying to get me, one of their plans might be kidnapping them and use them as bait or they'll hurt them to get me." replied Henry.  
  
"Momentai Henry, you know they're all strong enough to take care of themselves, but seriously, you should take care of yourself to." suggested Terriermon. "It's getting late, maybe we should go home now. They might be worried about you right now and they might think that you got captured."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's go home." said Henry.  
  
As Henry turned around and headed for his apartment, a portal came infront of them.  
  
"What's that?" asked Henry.  
  
Then suddenly, a voice came out of the portal.  
  
Light one, prepare yourself."  
  
All of a sudden, a black digimon came out of the portal and grabbed Henry by his neck.  
  
"Henry!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon looked at the dark digimon and recognize the digimon. It was a Devimon. Devimon saw Terriermon on Henry's shoulder and knocked him off with his other hand. He was knocked so far that no one can see him anymore.  
  
"Te.....rrier.......mon." chocked Henry.  
  
"Henry!"  
  
Devimon turned around to see DarkTerriermon, Gatomon and Lopmon jumping from a roof and getting their attack ready.  
  
"Lightning Paw!" screamed Gatomon.  
  
"Terrier Shadow!" yelled DarkTerriermon.  
  
"Tiny Twister!" said Lopmon.  
  
All their attacks hit Devimon and knocked him away from Henry. As Devimon was flying, he released Henry. Henry fell to the floor and started to cough and gasp for air.  
  
"Henry, are you all right?" asked Lopmon.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. Why are you guys here?" asked Henry.  
  
"Rinchei and the your two sisters told us to watch over you while your out by yourself." replied DarkTerriermon.  
  
"Oh, where's Terriermon?" asked Henry.  
  
"Here. Does this answer your question?"  
  
They turned around to see Devimon holding an unconscious Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon!" cried Henry.  
  
"Hahaha! If you want your rabbit back, give the light boy to me." laughed Devimon.  
  
"No way! If you want him, you have to get past us." said Gatomon.  
  
"Think about it. If you don't your rabbit to live, then don't hand over the light boy but if you do hand him over, the rabbit gets freed." said Devimon.  
  
"Henry!"  
  
They turned around to see Takato, Rika, Rinchei, Jaarin and Susie running towards them with their digimons.  
  
"Henry, are you ok?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah, we're all fine except Terriermon." replied Henry.  
  
Henry turned his head around and looked at Devimon.  
  
"You leave my partner alone!" yelled Henry.  
  
"Ha! If you can get me." taunted Devimon.  
  
"I'm warning you, don't you dare hurt my partner!" yelled Henry.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Cry to your pathetic friends to help you?" laughed Devimon.  
  
"Don't mess with us!" screamed Henry.  
  
"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" yelled all the tamers except Henry.  
  
Guilmon digivolve to......Growlmon.  
  
Renamon digivolve to......Kyubimon.  
  
DarkTerriermon digivolve to......DarkGargomon.  
  
Gatomon digivolve to......Angewoman.  
  
Lopmon digivolve to......Antlymon.  
  
"Do you dare to challenge the dark digimons best hunter?" asked Devimon.  
  
"Yep. Growlmon attack!" yelled Takato.  
  
"Pyro Blaster!" yelled Growlmon.  
  
The attack was headed towards Devimon but he just took Terriermon and put him in front of him. When the attack almost hit Terriermon, an aura surrounded Terriermon and it blocked the attack.  
  
"What?!" screamed Devimon. "Where this aura come from?!"  
  
He looked at Henry and saw him chanting something.  
  
"The light one! Of course! The master told me that the light one has mastered his light power but one way for the light one to loose power, is to destroy him!" thought Devimon.  
  
"Nice plan light one but that won't happen again!" yelled Devimon.  
  
He charged at Henry with Terriermon still in his hand and was about to hit Henry with the other hand.  
  
"Henry move!" yelled the tamers.  
  
Henry opened his eyes and saw Devimon headed towards him. Suddenly.......  
  
"Ice Blast!"  
  
The ice attack hit Devimon and it destroyed him. The tamers turned around to see Kai and Seadramon.  
  
"Kai, I thought you were still asleep?" asked Takato.  
  
"Not anymore. Thanks a lot for not waking me when there's a digimon battle." said Kai. "Anyway, are you ok Henry? Devimon was really close into getting you destroyed."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Henry.  
  
Suddenly he cried:  
  
"Where's Terriermon?!"  
  
He saw Jaarin holding Terriermon in her arms. He ran to Jaarin and lifted Terriermon from her arms.  
  
"Terriermon?" whispered Henry.  
  
"Hen....ry.....are you......ok?" asked Terriermon weakly.  
  
"Terriermon! You're ok!" cried Henry. "Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"Don't worry about a......thing. I'll be ok." said Terriermon.  
  
"I'm so glad. Sorry for what happened to you. It's all my fault." cried Henry. Tears from his cloudy grey eyes fell from his cheeks and onto Terriermon.  
  
"Momentai Henry. It's not your fault. I could have protected you from Devimon." said Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon, I'm just glad you're ok" replied Henry.  
  
Henry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Rika's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, let's go. Our parents might be worried about us. Come on." said Rika.  
  
"Yeah, we should go. Thank you guys for coming when I needed you the most." replied Henry.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow. Bye!" yelled Takato and Kai.  
  
"Yep, see you tomorrow." said Rika.  
  
"We should go home now. Even mom and dad are gone for 2 months, we still have to take care of our self and Susie." said Henry.  
  
"Let's go home. Who cooking dinner?" asked Susie.  
  
"It's Rinchei's turn!" yelled Jaarin.  
  
"What?! It's Henry's turn!" screamed Rinchei.  
  
"Nope, Jaarin's right. It's your turn." said Henry.  
  
"Fine, let's go home so I can cook dinner." said Rinchei.  
  
So they started to walk home while Rinchei thought of what to cook.  
  
"So the light one and his annoying friends defeated Devimon. Very smart. And the light one also chanted an aura to help his digimon partner. This makes me want his power more."  
  
"Master, since Devimon was deleted by them, should I go?"  
  
"Very well, you will go and this time, bring me the light one. Don't fail me like how Devimon failed me."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
He entered the portal and disappeared.  
  
"Devimon, he was very good and very loyal but his job is done now. Now my dark digimons, we will succeed to capture the light one and rule the digital world.  
  
"All hale Lord MaloMyotismon." chanted the dark digimon.  
  
Jenrya282: There you have it. Chappie 2 of the Sequel of Dreams Come True is out.  
  
Rika: You could have just said the title of the story.  
  
Jenrya282: I know but I just want to remind the readers it's the sequel of Dreams Come True.  
  
Rika: Ok. Oh, by the way, why didn't you show up at the last chapter?  
  
Jenrya282: Well, Ryo and Cyberdramon were chasing me about not getting chappie 1 up quick enough.  
  
Ryo: There she is!  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon started to chase me again.  
  
Jenrya282: Could you stop chasing me?!  
  
Ryo: Well, she did get chapter 2 out quickly. Ok, we'll stop.  
  
Jenrya282: snicker  
  
Ryo: What are you laughing for?  
  
Jenrya282: This!  
  
I pressed a button and an explosion came right under Ryo and Cyberdramon.  
  
Jenrya282: Gotcha!  
  
Ryo: LET'S GET HER!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenrya282: EEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!  
  
I started to run away from them again.  
  
Rika: I feel kinda sorry for her, don't you think Renamon?  
  
Renamon: It's very entertaining to.  
  
Jenrya282: RIKA!!!! RENAMON!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!  
  
Rika: Should we?  
  
Rika and Renamon: Nah.  
  
Jenrya282: TRAITORS!!!!!  
  
IceTerriermon: Have no fear! I, Jenrya282's digimon partner will help her!  
  
Jenrya282: IceTerriermon!  
  
IceTerriermon: Terrier Icicles!  
  
Attack hit them and froze them.  
  
Jenrya282: Thank you IceTerriermon!  
  
I started to hug IceTerriermon very hard then  
  
POP!!!!!!!  
  
Jenrya282: EEEEKKKKK!!!!!! He popped!!!!  
  
I faint.  
  
IceTerriermon: It's a good thing I carry a spare balloon that's the shape of me. She could have killed me.  
  
Rika: Oh Well. Readers don't forget to R&R!!!!!! Like Jenrya282 said: NO FLAMES!!!!!!! please? 


	3. Henry's Kidnapped!

Henry's Power Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
After the dark digimons hunt for Henry, the tamers weren't so sure if Henry should go outside without them so one day, they had meeting when Henry went to martial arts and the other tamers digimons following him.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Jaarin. "Henry's like the next target for the dark digimons."  
  
"Henry told me that he doesn't want anybody following him but I had to convince Henry that our digimons can follow him but they won't disturb him." said Rinchei.  
  
"Even our digimons are following him, what if they met a mega-stage digimon and since they are just rookies, they can't defend Henry if they can't even defend themselves." asked Rika.  
  
"Rika's got a point there." said Ryo.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Takato.  
  
The tamers were quiet as they thought of a solution.  
  
After practice when Henry finished changing to his regular clothes and was about to leave, his Sensei stopped him.  
  
"Henry, is there something troubling you?" asked Chou Sensei. (I think that's his name.)  
  
"No, not at all Sensei." replied Henry.  
  
"Are you sure? You were not focus when you did the kicks and punches. You nearly punched my table." said Chou Sensei.  
  
"Sorry Sensei. Actually, there is something bothering me." said Henry.  
  
"Let's sit down and talk about it." said Chou Sensei as he made his way to the other room.  
  
Henry followed his Sensei and sat at a chair across from him.  
  
"So Henry, what seem to be the problem?" asked Chou Sensei.  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain." replied Henry.  
  
"Try your best to explain and I'll try to help you answer your problems." said Chou Sensei.  
  
"This is a bad idea." thought Henry.  
  
"I'm sorry Sensei, but I can't." said Henry as he dash out the door.  
  
"Henry!" yelled his Sensei.  
  
But it was too late, Henry was gone. The digimon saw what happened and followed Henry. When they caught up to him, it started to rain.  
  
"Henry, you better get home quickly." said Terriermon.  
  
Henry didn't answer him. They kept walking. They also saw tears coming from his eyes. They can't tell if it's rain or actually his tears but they knew he was upset.  
  
"Henry, you could catch a cold staying in the rain." said a worried Lopmon.  
  
This time, Henry answered them.  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
This shocked the digimons.  
  
"Henry! We care! The others care! What is wrong with you?!" yelled DarkTerriermon.  
  
"Stay away from me. All of you!" yelled Henry while not looking at any of them.  
  
The digimons were very shocked to hear Henry say that.  
  
"What did you tell us to do?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"I told all of you to stay away from me! Get out of my life! Tell the others to do the same thing." yelled Henry.  
  
Now the digimons were angry, not worried about him.  
  
"If we were to get out of your life, then you won't have any friends and if you don't have friends, you will be a loner!" yelled Gatomon.  
  
"I don't care!" yelled Henry as he started to run away from them.  
  
"Henry!" screamed the digimons.  
  
Renamon, of course, they fastest of the entire group, eventually caught up to Henry. She grabbed Henry by the arm and pulled him towards the digimon group.  
  
"Let me go!" yelled Henry.  
  
"Not until you apologies to your partner and the other digimons." replied Renamon.  
  
"I don't have to! I hate all digimons!" yelled Henry.  
  
This stopped Renamon from dragging Henry to the others.  
  
"What did you say?!" asked a furious Renamon.  
  
"I said: I hate all digimons!" yelled Henry.  
  
He was so loud, the other digimons heard him loud and clear.  
  
"Henry, do you really mean that?" asked Terriermon. The other digimons can see that Terriermon is about to cry.  
  
Just then, they saw a Henry's eyes. They were blank. No pupil, just a blank expression.  
  
"Henry?" said a concerned Gatomon.  
  
Then Renamon used her fist and knocked Henry unconscious.  
  
"Renamon! Why did you do that?!" asked Lopmon.  
  
"It's ok. I didn't hit him that hard. When he wakes up, he'll be ok." replied Renamon.  
  
"We should get him out of the rain." suggested Guilmon.  
  
The other digimons agreed and they all ran to Guilmon's shelter.  
  
"One of us should go back and tell the others what happened and why Henry hasn't come back home from martial arts." suggested Terriermon.  
  
"Renamon should go. She's faster than all of us. She can tell the others." said DarkTerriermon.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back soon." said Renamon.  
  
She quickly disappeared and after she left, Terriermon said:  
  
"We should talk about Henry's weird reaction."  
  
The other digimons nod.  
  
"Did you guys see Henry's eyes when he was trying to get away from Renamon?" asked Lopmon.  
  
"Yeah, it was blank. No expression at all. It looks like he was controlled by something." replied Gatomon.  
  
"Yeah, but what?" asked Terriermon.  
  
Just then, they heard a faint call.  
  
"Henry!"  
  
The sound got closer. DarkTerriermon looked outside to see Rinchei, Jaarin, Susie, Takato, Kai and Rika.  
  
"It's the others!" yelled DarkTerriermon.  
  
When they got there, Rinchei said:  
  
"We heard what happened from Renamon and we ran here as fast as we could."  
  
"Is Henry still unconscious?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"Yep, he hasn't even said a word." replied Guilmon.  
  
"He isn't wearing a jacked. He could catch a cold." said Takato.  
  
"I know. He has stayed outside for at least two hours. We should get him home." suggested Kai.  
  
"But if we get him outside, wouldn't he get a fever from the rain?" asked Rika.  
  
"Then I'll lend him my jacket." replied Rinchei.  
  
Rinchei took of his jacket and wrapped it around Henry.  
  
"Wouldn't you catch a cold instead of Henry?" asked Rika.  
  
"It's pretty close to our apartment. We could just run there." said Rinchei.  
  
"Then lets hurry." said Takato.  
  
They all exited the shelter and made their way to Henry's apartment.  
  
When they almost got there, a portal came in front of them.  
  
"What is that?!" yelled Rika.  
  
"It's the same portal that attacked Henry and me." said Terriermon.  
  
"From yesterday?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"Yep." replied DarkTerriermon.  
  
They heard an eerie sound from the portal.  
  
"With the light one weakened, I can easily take him to the master."  
  
Then, an orange digimon came out of the portal and grabbed the unconscious Henry.  
  
"Henry!" yelled the tamers.  
  
"It's time to go. I got the light one in my hands. The master will be very pleased." said the digimon.  
  
Takato took out her d-arc and checked the digimon.  
  
"SkullSatamon, a virus type digimon. He's an ultimate level digimon. His Nail Bone and Skull Hammer attack will knock you hard." said Takato.  
  
"Leave Henry alone!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
"Never, I got the light one and I won't let him go." said SkullSatamon.  
  
"I'll get you. Renamon!" yelled Rika.  
  
Renamon was about to attack SkullSatamon from behind but he made another portal and jumped in it.  
  
"Henry!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon jumped and entered the portal before it disappeared. After the portal disappeared, both Henry and Terriermon are gone.  
  
"Henry! Terriermon!" yelled the tamers and their digimons.  
  
"Master, I brought you the light one." said SkullSatamon while showing Henry to his master.  
  
"Excellent job SkullSatamon." said MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Master, what am I suppose to do with this?" asked SkullSatamon while grabbing Terriermon by his two ears. "He followed us here."  
  
"Put him in the cell with the light one. Tell the guards to watch him. He's the light ones digimon partner. I'll take the light ones power tomorrow." said MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Oh no you're not. I'll defend Henry. You won't lay a finger on him." yelled Terriermon while still struggling to get free.  
  
"How heroic. Don't worry, your partner here won't feel a thing. Take them to the cell." said MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Yes my master." replied SkullSatamon.  
  
He carried Henry and Terriermon to the cells and threw them in.  
  
"Better watch it Bunny because tomorrow, your partner, will be long gone." said SkullSatamon.  
  
He locked the cell door and left them. Terriermon walked to the unconscious Henry and shook him but Henry didn't even move.  
  
"Henry, please wake up. We need to escape."  
  
Jenrya282: Sorry it took me so long to update it.  
  
Ryo: Cyberdramon! There she is! Let's get her.  
  
Cyberdramon: Right with you.  
  
They started to chase me.  
  
Jenrya282: Why are you always chasing me when I update a story for a long time?  
  
Ryo: You're keeping the readers waiting.  
  
IceTerriermon: Terrier Icicles!  
  
The attack froze Ryo and Cyberdramon.  
  
Jenrya282: Thanks IceTerriermon!  
  
IceTerriermon: No problem! I'm your digimon partner, right?  
  
Jenrya282: Right.  
  
IceTerriermon: So don't forget to R&R!!!  
  
Jenrya282: And please, No Flames!!!!!! 


	4. Found Him!

Henrys Power Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"Henry! You got to wake up!"  
  
Terriermon has been trying to wake Henry up but still no luck.  
  
"Henry! If you don't wake up, you'll get killed!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
"Safe you breath, your human boy is not gonna wake up."  
  
Terriermon turned around to see SkullSatamon.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Terriermon while standing protectively in front of Henry.  
  
"I just came here to pay a little visit." replied SkullSatamon.  
  
"Well who cares." said Terriermon.  
  
"Is this how you treat a visitor?" asked SkullSatamon.  
  
"Yes, especially to a big evil digimon like you." replied Terriermon.  
  
"Oh well, little bunny will never understand the true meaning of evil." laughed SkullSatamon as he left.  
  
Terriermon turned around and started to wake Henry up again.  
  
"Come on Henry, wake up." said Terriermon.  
  
In Rika's house, the tamers were talking about what happened yesterday and how to solve it.  
  
"Come on, we have to know where did Henry and Terriermon went." said Takato.  
  
"We know but if we did found out where Henry went, how are we suppose to get there?" asked Rika.  
  
"Rika's got a point there." said Ryo.  
  
The tamers were quiet for a minute then DarkTerriermon said:  
  
"Rinchei, I think I know where Henry is."  
  
They stared at DarkTerriermon.  
  
"I think I know why you would know where Henry and Terriermon are." said Renamon. "You use to be in the dark digimon group."  
  
"Yes and we should leave now." said DarkTerriermon.  
  
"But why now?" asked Kai. "It's nearly midnight."  
  
"The portal only appears at night." replied DarkTerriermon.  
  
"So that's why all the attacks were at night." said Ryo.  
  
"Yep and I can create a portal too, like the other dark digimons." said DarkTerriermon.  
  
"Then let's go." said Rinchei.  
  
"But we have to ask our parents first." said Takato.  
  
"What if they don't let us go?" asked Kai.  
  
"Just say you are staying at my house." said Jaarin.  
  
"That's a great idea. You can use my phone." said Rika.  
  
So one by one, the tamers called their parents with the exception of Rinchei, Jaarin and Susie because their parents are visiting their grandparents.  
  
"Henry! Wake up!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
Then Terriermon saw that Henry's moving.  
  
"Henry! Come on! Wake up!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
He saw Henry's eyes opening.  
  
"Henry! You're awake!" said Terriermon.  
  
"Urgh, Terriermon, what happened?" asked Henry as he was getting up.  
  
Terriermon explained what happened and how they got here.  
  
"Terriermon, we should get out of here soon." said Henry.  
  
"I know, but how?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"We can just digivolve you and bust our way out of here." replied Henry.  
  
"Come on Henry, digivolve me." said Terriermon.  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
They turned around to see SkullSatamon.  
  
"You two are not going anywhere." said SkullSatamon.  
  
Terriermon stood in front of Henry.  
  
"You will not get to Henry. I'll protect him no matter what." said Terriermon.  
  
"Don't worry, your tamer will not feel a thing." laughed SkullSatamon.  
  
"You guys ready?" asked DarkTerriermon.  
  
They replied by nodding their heads.  
  
"Then lets go." said DarkTerriermon.  
  
DarkTerriermon waved his hands, (or it's a paw.) then a portal went in front of them.  
  
"This is it, time to save Henry." said Rinchei.  
  
They entered the portal and in a flash of darkness, they were in front of a door.  
  
"Ahhhhh!"  
  
"Terriermon!" yelled Henry.  
  
Henry was about to run towards the fallen Terriermon but was caught by two dark digimons.  
  
"Let me go! Terriermon!" yelled Henry.  
  
"I....told you to.....leave him....alone." said a weakened Terriermon.  
  
"Never, the master is ready with light one." said SkullSatamon. "Take the light one to the master."  
  
"Yes sir." said the two dark digimons that were grabbing Henry.  
  
"Terriermon!" yelled Henry.  
  
"Hen....ry......" said Terriermon.  
  
They carried Henry away from the cell and up the stairs.  
  
"You can stay here and rest while the master takes the light one to a deep sleep." said SkullSatamon.  
  
"No......Henry......No." said Terriermon before falling in to unconsciousness.  
  
"What do we do here?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"This is the door that leads to the master's room." said DarkTerriermon. "No one's allowed in besides the officials of the master."  
  
"But do any of you guys see Henry?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"Nope." said Ryo.  
  
Then suddenly they heard a scream, a boy's scream.  
  
"Did any of you guys scream?" asked Rika.  
  
"Nope." said Ryo.  
  
"Rika, the sound is from this way." said Renamon while pointing towards east.  
  
"Then east it is." said Rika.  
  
They ran towards where the sound is coming from to see two digimon guards guarding the door where the sound came from. They hid behind two statues and watched the guards walking around.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"Leave this to me." said DarkTerriermon.  
  
DarkTerriermon walked towards the two guards.  
  
"Halt, who goes there?" asked both of the guards.  
  
"It is I, the master official, DarkTerriermon." said DarkTerriermon.  
  
"Name unknown. Intrud........."  
  
Before both guards finished their sentence, DarkTerriermon knocked them unconscious.  
  
"All right DarkTerriermon." said Rinchei.  
  
"It was easy." said DarkTerriermon.  
  
They opened the door to see tons of digimons holding spears, bows and arrows, flamethrowers and other fighting material. When they went in, the digimons all stopped and stared at them.  
  
"Uh oh, we have company." said Takato.  
  
"Who dares to enter the torture chamber with humans?" asked DarkGatomon.  
  
"Torture chamber?" asked the tamers.  
  
"Intruders in the torture chamber! Attack them!" yelled DarkGatomon.  
  
The other dark digimons ran towards them and got ready to attack.  
  
"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" yelled the tamers.  
  
Lopmon digivolve to......Turuiemon.  
  
DarkTerriermon digivolve to......DarkGargomon.  
  
Guilmon digivolve to......Growlmon.  
  
Renamon digivolve to......Kyubimon.  
  
Monodramon digivolve to......Strikedramon.  
  
Betamon digivolve to......Seadramon.  
  
"Violent Rock Rabbit." yelled Turuiemon.  
  
"Dark Laser." said DarkGargomon.  
  
"Pyro Blaster!" yelled Growlmon.  
  
"Dragon Wheel." cried Kyubimon.  
  
"Strike Claw." yelled Strikedramon.  
  
"Ice Blast." said Seadramon.  
  
One by one they attacked the dark digimons and one by one, the dark digimons fall. When all the dark digimons are knocked unconscious, they ran to where they heard the scream. When they got there, they saw a boy lying on the ground.  
  
"Henry!" yelled the tamers.  
  
They ran towards him to see bruises and scars on him.  
  
"He must have been tortured by the dark digimons." said Kai.  
  
"Let's get out of here before the dark digimons wake up." said Rinchei.  
  
They placed Henry on Rinchei's back and they started to exit the door but before they got out, they met MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Hello little kids. How nice of you to drop in." said MaloMyotismon.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"I came here for the light one so hand over the light one." replied MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Never, you'll never get Henry." said Takato.  
  
"How nice of you kids to protect he but you'll never save him in time. Look, he already lost a lot of blood and his breath is getting slow." said MaloMyotismon.  
  
They all stared at Henry to hear that his breathing is slow.  
  
"Guys he's right, Henry's in a tough spot right now and if we don't get him to a hospital soon, he'll die." said Jaarin.  
  
"We know but we have to defeat him because he won't let us through." said Kai.  
  
"If you kiddies want to leave with him, you have to defeat me first." laughed MaloMyotismon.  
  
"See what I mean." said Kai.  
  
"Never, we'll battle you just to get out of here." said Rinchei.  
  
"Silly kiddies, do you really think you can beat me?" laughed MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Yep and we here to prove it!"  
  
Rika: Renamon, have you seen Jenrya282 today?  
  
Renamon: Yes, she was being chased by Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon.  
  
Rika: Again?  
  
Renamon: Yes.  
  
IceTerriermon: Hey, have you two seen Jenrya282?  
  
Rika and Renamon: Yep.  
  
IceTerriermon: Where?  
  
Rika: Ryo and Cyberdramon are chasing her again.  
  
IceTerriermon: Oh no, I got to save her.  
  
Rika: There he goes.  
  
Renamon: Of to save Jenrya282.  
  
Rika: Again. Oh well, please R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
Renamon: And No FLAMES!!!!!!!!!


	5. Trouble!

Henry's Power Chapter 5 Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
"Digimodify! Matrix digivolution activate!" yelled the tamers except Jaarin and Henry.  
  
DarkTerriermon Matrix digivolve to......DarkRapidmon!  
  
Lopmon Matrix digivolve to......Antylamon!  
  
Guilmon Matrix digivolve to......WarGrowlmon!  
  
Renamon Matrix digivolve to......Taomon!  
  
Betamon Matrix digivolve to......MegaSeadramon!  
  
Monodramon digivolve to......Cyberdramon!  
  
"Jaarin, why didn't you matrix digivolve Gatomon?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"I thought when you guys fight, me and Gatomon can look over Henry." replied Jaarin.  
  
"Alright, but you two should be careful." said Rinchei.  
  
"Don't worry, she got me." said Gatomon.  
  
"Pitiful, do you really think that you can beat me?" laughed MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Yep but you better be careful, it's gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt us." said Takato.  
  
"Ha! Do you foolish humans remember what Phantomon said to you when you kiddies went back to the real world?" laughed MaloMyotismon.  
  
"That was a long time ago, I don't think I remember?" said Rinchei.  
  
Jaarin thought until she remembered.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I warn you DarkTerriermon, If you digivolve and attack me, I'll just use the light one to block the attack and when I attack you and you got hit, the light one here will feel your pain." said Phantomon. "I put a link on all of you, humans and their digimons, to the light one here."  
  
"What!? I thought that the tamer has a link only to their partner and feels what the digimon feels and the complete opposite?" asked Takato.  
  
"Guess again humans." replied Phantomon.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"Guys, I remembered. He said that if anyone of use gets hit, Henry feels the pain too." said Jaarin.  
  
"Excellent job girl. You remembered. Now, if I take this digimon and hurt him, the light one will feel the same way." said MaloMyotismon while holding Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon!" yelled the tamers.  
  
"Yes, so you know him. DarkGatomon, attack him." said MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Yes master. Dark Paw!" yelled DarkGatomon.  
  
She hit Terriermon with her full strength.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
The tamer gasped at what they saw. At the same time, Henry also screamed.  
  
"Henry!" screamed the tamers.  
  
"Haha, I'm beginning to enjoy this." laughed MaloMyotismon.  
  
"MaloMyotismon, you have gone too far. First you hurt my friend then you also hurt my brother, you will suffer!" yelled Jaarin.  
  
Suddenly, both Jaarin and Gatomon were covered by a white light.  
  
"What's happening?!" yelled MaloMyotismon.  
  
When the light vanished, all of them saw a twelve-winged angel holding a staff and was wearing a blue armor.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Kai.  
  
"We're about to find out." replied Rika. "Ophanimon, a mega level digimon. Her attacks are Sephiroth Crystal and Eden's Javelin. It also says that she one of the holy angel digimon."  
  
"Jaarin and Gatomon......biomerged into Ophanimon." said Rinchei.  
  
"Errrrr, dark digimons, get them all!!!!" yelled MaloMyotismon.  
  
All the dark digimons charged towards the tamers and Ophanimon.  
  
"We can handle this." said Kai. "Takato, Rika, Ryo, biomerge and help Ophanimon.  
  
"But....." said Takato.  
  
"Just go, we can handle these goons by our self." said Rinchei.  
  
"Alright, ready guys?" asked Rika.  
  
They nod their heads.  
  
"Biomerge activate!" yelled Takato, Rika and Ryo.  
  
Guilmon biomerge to......Gallantmon!  
  
Renamon biomerge to......Sakuyamon!  
  
Monodramon biomerge to......Justimon!  
  
"We'll be right back." said Gallantmon.  
  
"Alright!" yelled Kai.  
  
While Kai, Rinchei, MegaSeadramon and DarkRapidmon attack the other dark digimons, Ophanimon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Justimon battled MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Ha! Do you really expect to beat me?" laughed MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Yep, but careful guys, make sure neither Terriermon nor any of us get hit because Henry will be hurt." said Gallantmon.  
  
"Gotcha." said Ophanimon, Sakuyamon and Justimon.  
  
"Ready kiddies?" asked MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Ready! Shield of the Just!" yelled Gallantmon.  
  
MaloMyotismon used his big arm and blocked his attack.  
  
"No way." said Gallantmon.  
  
"My turn, Dragon Helix!" said Sakuyamon.  
  
MaloMyotismon used his other big arm and also blocked the attack.  
  
"He's too powerful." said Sakuyamon.  
  
"Thunderclap!" yelled Justimon.  
  
This time, he jumped and dodged the attack.  
  
"How can a big digimon be so fast?" asked Justimon.  
  
"Let's see how you do against Light. Sephiroth Crystal!" yelled Ophanimon.  
  
The attack hit MaloMyotismon and weakened him.  
  
"Nice try, you underestimated me but it's my turn." said MaloMyotismon. "Crimson Mist!"  
  
The mist was so fast it hit all the biomerged digimon before they had a chance to move. Since there were 4 of them, Henry felt four times the pain.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" yelled Henry.  
  
"He.....Henr.....ry......I'm com.......ing......"  
  
Suddenly, back at where Kai and Rinchei are, Henry started to glow. The biomerged digimons, Kai and Rinchei, the dark digimon and MaloMyotismon also notice that Terriermon was also glowing.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sakuyamon.  
  
"Don't ask me." said Justimon.  
  
Just then, both of the light expanded and when the light disappeared, there standing in the middle, is a green digimon.  
  
"It's......MegaGargomon!" yelled a surprise Kai.  
  
"That's not Henry. It's only Terriermon that's controlling MegaGargomon." said Ophanimon.  
  
"But I thought that Henry can only control MegaGargomon?" asked Gallantmon.  
  
"I guess when Terriermon heard Henry scream, it must have made Henry biomerge. So right now, Henry's still unconscious inside MegaGargomon but Terriermon, who is MegaGargomon, is controlling the body without Henry." explained Ophanimon.  
  
"That's confusing." said Susie.  
  
"But how do you know all this?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"I have to knowledge of the holy angel Ophanimon." said Ophanimon.  
  
"Enough of this, time to be destroyed MegaGargomon!" yelled MaloMyotismon. "Crimson Mist."  
  
Before the mist hit MegaGargomon, he disappeared at super speed and flew behind MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Woah, when did MegaGargomon have all that speed?!" asked Kai.  
  
"Terriermon must have unlocked MegaGargomon's crimson mode." said Ophanimon. "His speed and power has increased."  
  
"Crimson? But it still looks the same as MegaGargomon." said Gallantmon.  
  
"It doesn't matter, as long as Henry is safe inside of MegaGargomon." said Ophanimon.  
  
"Gargo Barrage!" yelled MegaGargomon but they can only hear Terriermon's voice.  
  
The barrages all hit MaloMyotismon and it weakened him more.  
  
"Gargo Missiles!" yelled MegaGargomon.  
  
This time, both of the big missiles hit him dead on.  
  
"Errrrr, you might have gotten me this time, but next time, you will not be so lucky!" yelled MaloMyotismon as he flew out of the castle.  
  
After when all the dark digimons left, the biomerged digimon debiomerged and stared at the crimson mode of MegaGargomon.  
  
"Thanks MegaGargomon." said Takato.  
  
But MegaGargomon didn't reply but he raised his hands and started to fire everything in sight. Just then, they heard a boy scream from inside MegaGargomon.  
  
"Henry's awake or what?!" asked Takato.  
  
"No, MegaGargomon is out of control. To turn into a crimson mode, they need to tamers energy but since MegaGargomon is out of control, he is continuously draining Henry's energy." said Lopmon.  
  
"But that means if MegaGargomon continuously draining Henry's energy and when they debiomerged, Henry will be............." Jaarin gasped at her thought.  
  
"What?!" yelled the tamers.  
  
"He might be.......out of energy and might die." cried Jaarin.  
  
The tamer gasped at the thought.  
  
"We got to get him to debiomerge!" yelled Rinchei.  
  
"Yeah, but how?" asked Rika.  
  
All of them can hear Henry continuously screaming from inside MegaGargomon.  
  
"We got to save both of them and quick!!"  
  
Jenrya282: I'm really sorry that this chapter is kinda confusing but I can assume you readers that it's going to be better.  
  
IceTerriermon: Right now, both us are being chased by Ryo and Cyberdramon so we really don't have a lot of time.  
  
Jenrya282: Yeah, just don't forget to R&R!!!!!!!  
  
IceTerriermon: And please, NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Surprise!

Henry's Power

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"We better hurry and stop MegaGargomon's crimson mode before Henry dies!" yelled Jaarin.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Rinchei.

The tamers were quiet for a while but then........

"I got a plan!" said Ryo.

"Let's hear it." said Rika.

"But its risky." cried Ryo. "Are we actually risking Henry's life to use this plan?"

"Let's hear it first then we'll think about it." said Takato.

"Ok, you see, MegaGargomon has already weakened the roof by shooting everywhere so if we shot a powerful blast at the roof, it will collapse on MegaGargomon and get him to debiomerge." explained Ryo.

"It is risky." said Monodramon.

"Shall we go with this plan?" asked Kai.

"Let's do this." replied Rika.

They faced MegaGargomon's crimson mode and took out their d-arcs and card.

"Biomerge activate!" yelled Takato, Rika, Ryo and Jaarin.

Guilmon biomerge to......Gallantmon!

Renamon biomerge to......Sakuyamon!

Monodramon biomerge to......Justimon!

Gatomon biomerge to......Ophanimon!

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" yelled Kai, Rinchei and Susie.

"Betamon digivolve to......Seadramon!

DarkTerriermon digivolve to......DarkGargomon!

Lopmon digivolve to......Turuiemon!

"Ready guys?" asked Justimon.

They all nod their heads.

"Ok! Let's attack at the same time!" yelled Justimon.

They flew towards the roof.

"Shield of the Just!" yelled Gallantmon.

"Dragon Helix!" cried Sakuyamon.

"Thunder Clap!" yelled Justimon.

"Sephiroth Crystal!" said Ophanimon.

"Ice Blast!" yelled Seadramon.

"Gauntlet Claw!" said Turuiemon.

All the attack hit the roof and it collapse onto crimson mode MegaGargomon. After when the pieces of the roof fell on MegaGargomon, they saw a light under it. They debiomerged and ran towards the rubble.

"Do you think both of them are ok?" asked Jaarin.

"One way to tell." said Ryo.

They all started to dig and they kept on digging until........

"Guys, I found them!" yelled Takato.

They ran to where Takato is and started to dig there. When all the rubble was away, they took Henry and Terriermon out.

"Oh Henry." cried Jaarin.

On Henry, there were more bruises and scars and Terriermon was the same.

"Let's get them out of here!" yelled Rinchei.

They placed Henry onto Rinchei's back and Terriermon on Guilmon's.

"I got a question to ask. How do we get out of here?" asked Kai.

"With this." replied DarkTerriermon.

He waved his paws and a black portal appeared.

"Let's hurry and enter it so we can take Henry to a hospital." said Rinchei.

One by one they entered the portal and in a flash of darkness, they were in front of a hospital.

"How did we get to the hospital so quickly?" asked Kai.

"No time for that. Let's get Henry to the doctor!" yelled Takato.

They entered the hospital and told the nurse that they need a doctor right away. When they nurse called a doctor, they put Henry on one of those moving beds and left. The nurse saw the worried kids and told them that their friend will be ok. After that, the tamers left and went back home without eating dinner and went to bed early, and Jaarin wrapped Terriermon with bandages.

3 weeks later:

"I think I should call the others and tell them to meet me, Rinchei and Susie in front of the hospital and anyways, we were about to go to the hospital." thought Jaarin. "Ok, I'll call them."

So Jaarin went into Henry's room, looked in his drawers and found the phonebook. She went back out and took the phone and dialed each of them. She told them to meet her, Rinchei and Susie in front of the hospital and they all agreed. They left and when they were all there, Takato said:

"We haven't seen each other for 3 weeks and I guess all of us have been worried sick about Henry, right?"

They nodded there heads.

"Let's go inside and find Henry's room." said Ryo.

They entered the hospital, asked the nurse where Henry's room is and went there. When they entered the room, what they saw surprised them. A blue haired boy sitting up and reading a book.

"Henry......you're awake." said a surprised Rika.

Henry turned away from his book and stared at the surprised group of tamers and digimon.

"Hi guys." said a weak Henry. "Yeah, I just woke up."

"Why didn't you contact us?" asked Rinchei.

"The nurse told me not to because I was too weak when I woke up." said Henry.

"Henry!"

Henry looked up at Jaarin's shoulder and saw his little, white rabbit.

"Terriermon!" yelled Henry.

Terriermon flew towards Henry and Henry's arm wide open to catch him. When Terriermon reached him, they hugged each other and started to cry.

"Henry, I missed you so much." cried Terriermon.

"I was so worried about you." said Henry.

"I really want to say sorry for taking control of MegaGargomon and hurting you by draining your energy." said Terriermon.

"It's ok, I know that you were trying to protect me." said Henry. "I forgive you."

"Thanks Henry." said Terriermon.

"I also want to thank you guys for protecting me and I also want to thank Jaarin for taking care of Terriermon for me." said Henry.

"Its ok." replied Jaarin.

"We better let you rest now Henry, see you later." yelled Takato.

"Thanks for visiting me." replied Henry.

"Bye!" yelled the others as they leave.

"Terriermon, I just hope I can quickly get out of the hospital and get rid of my light power." said Henry. "To do that, I need all of you help."

"Don't worry Henry, I will help you and so will the others!"

Jenrya282: Phew, me and IceTerriermon finally got away from Ryo and Cyberdramon.

IceTerriermon: Yeah, I just hope they won't find us.

Jenrya282: Yeah, so there you have it, another chapter up.

IceTerriermon: Don't forget to R&R!!!

Jenrya282: And please, NO FLAMES!!!!

Rika: Or I'll hunt you down!!!!


	7. Shadow Tamers!

Henry's Power

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Drat!

Henry was weak the next day but he insisted the he was ok. The others told him not to leave the hospital but he still said that he was ok so they agreed and he was freed from the hospital. The next place they visited was Rika's house where they discussed about were to find MaloMyotismon.

"Where would I be if I was MaloMyotismon?" asked Terriermon.

"Somewhere where no one would find him." said DarkTerriermon.

"He has a point." said Rinchei.

"Now what do we do?" asked Takato.

"He only comes out at night so we might be able to find him at night." said Jaarin.

"Only if he comes out to hunt for Henry." said Kai.

"Then use me to lure him out." said Henry.

They all stared at Henry and gasped.

"No way! You are already weak from the last encounter!" yelled Terriermon.

"Hey! If you guys really want to destroy him, use me for bait." said Henry.

They were quiet for a minute until Jaarin asked:

"If we use you for bait, then can you promise us that you'll be careful?"

"Jaarin!" yelled Rinchei.

"I promise." said Henry.

"But Henry......." said Rinchei.

"It's ok, I'll be careful." said Henry.

"How about it?" asked Takato.

"Alright, let's do this." replied Ryo.

"Thanks for believing in me." said Henry.

"Hey, no sweat!" said Kai.

"It's almost midnight, let's think of a plan of attack." exclaimed Rinchei.

They discussed it over two times and went outside, went to there positions and got ready for attack. Henry was walking down the street and was walking somewhere where no one was around to see him, not even the tamers.

"Hey, where does Henry think he's going?!" asked Rinchei.

"Renamon, go and see where Henry is going." said Rika.

"As you wish." replied Renamon and she took off.

"I thought Henry agreed to this plan?" asked DarkTerriermon.

"I was worried about this." whispered Terriermon.

Since Rinchei was the closes to Terriermon he heard what Terriermon whispered.

"What?!" screamed Rinchei. "You mean you knew about this and you didn't tell us?!"

He was so loud that the others heard him.

"Well, kinda." said Terriermon.

"Terriermon, were did Henry go?" asked Susie.

"I can't tell you. Henry told me to keep it a secret." said Terriermon.

"Lookie here Terriermon, if you don't tell us where Henry went, Henry is gonna get killed!" yelled Rinchei.

"Nope." said Terriermon.

"Terriermon, if you don't tell us what Henry told you, he could be getting himself in danger." cried Jaarin.

"Sheesh, alright, you people are so pushy. He went to battle MaloMyotismon by himself." explained Terriermon. "He said that he has something to do before any of us do anything to MaloMyotismon."

"Oh great!" yelled Kai.

"He still hasn't told us where Henry went!" screamed Ryo.

Just then, Renamon came back.

"Rika, Henry is headed towards the park." said Renamon.

"But why would he go there?" asked Rika.

"Let's just go there and see what Henry's doing." said Takato. "He might be doing something drastic."

So the tamers all ran towards the park and when they were almost there, they met DarkGatomon.

"Who dares to disturb the master meeting with the light one?" growled DarkGatomon.

"Henry's already there?!" thought Jaarin.

"We're here to save our friend so back off kitty!" yelled Rinchei.

"How dare you.....call me a kitty!" yelled DarkGatomon. "Dark Paw!"

She charged at the tamers and before the attack hit them, something stopped her, no, somebody stopped her. They looked to see MaloMyotismon.

"Forgive me master, I will not disturb you." said DarkGatomon while bowing and leaving into the darkness.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked MaloMyotismon. "A bunch of kids here to destroy me?"

"Where's Henry?!" yelled Takato.

"The light one? He's right here." said MaloMyotismon while throwing Henry onto the floor and close to the tamers.

"Henry!" yelled the tamers as they ran towards him and trying to wake him up while shaking him.

"What did you do with him?!" yelled Jaarin.

"He ask for revenge and he tried to use light against dark but since I am bigger and stronger then him, he lost so he has to pay the price." replied MaloMyotismon.

"You monster!" yelled Takato.

"I am one and there's nothing you can do about it." laughed MaloMyotismon.

Just then, Henry started to move and gaining consciousness.

"Henry, thank goodness you're ok." cried Jaarin.

"Never been better." choked Henry.

"So the light one survived the battle. He's stronger than I thought." thought MaloMyotismon.

"You kiddies are going on a trip to the graveyard while your digimons can serve me." laughed MaloMyotismon.

"Not a chance!" yelled the tamers.

"Like you have a chance against my shadow tamers." said MaloMyotismon.

"Shadow tamers?" asked Jaarin.

"They are shadow figures that.....just look like us." choked Henry.

"Henry, you need your rest. You are really weak right now." said Jaarin.

"Henry just said they are a bunch of shadows that are in the shape of us. Then let's see those shadows of yours." said Kai.

"Alright, here they are." said MaloMyotismon.

He raised his arms and in a flash of darkness, the tamers saw the shadow tamers. They look just like them but their made of shadows. There was a copy of Henry and Terriermon, Susie and Lopmon, Jaarin and Gatomon, Rinchei and DarkTerriermon, Takato and Guilmon, Kai and Betamon, Rika and Renamon and last but not least Ryo and Monodramon.

"Those are us!" yelled Susie.

"Yep, ready to battle them?" asked MaloMyotismon.

"You bet us are." said Henry while getting up.

"You are very strong light one. That makes me want to take your light power more." laughed MaloMyotismon.

"Not a chance." yelled Henry.

"Come on, we can beat those shadow tamers!" cried Rinchei.

"Right!" yelled the tamers. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

Terriermon digivolve to......Gargomon.

Lopmon digivolve to......Turuiemon.

Gatomon digivolve to......Angewomon.

DarkTerriermon digivolve to......DarkGargomon.

Guilmon digivolve to......Growlmon.

Betamon digivolve to......Seadramon.

Renamon digivolve to......Kyubimon.

Monodramon digivolve to......Strikedramon.

After when the digimons finished digivolving, they all saw that the shadow tamers are copying them. The movements, everything are the same as the tamers. The tamers were shocked to see that. When the shadow digimons finished digivolving, they were the same as the tamers digimons. They were in their champion forms!

"This can't be!" yelled Rinchei.

"They're copying us!" cried Rika.

"Haha! That's what the shadow tamers do. They copy you! But they don't always copy you, they do have a mind of their own. They will do anything to destroy you kiddies and please their master!" laughed MaloMyotismon.

Just then, the shadow Henry charged towards the real Henry and tackled him to the floor. They started to fight and when the other tamers wanted to help Henry, the other shadow tamers tackled them. And when the digimons wanted to help their tamers, they were attacked the shadow digimons. The real tamers and digimons are struggling to get free and fight back but they just couldn't do it.

"They are......so strong!" said Ryo while trying to fight back.

Just then all the shadow started to fight them by punching them in the guts or kicking them in the guts. Since there 15 are of them, (and that does not include Henry) Henry felt 15 times the pain. They can hear Henry screaming when he felt the pain.

"How can they be so strong?" asked Jaarin.

"It's because they are our shadows, our feelings, but......."

Since Henry is still weak from the pain he felt and he hasn't fully recovered, he was outmatched. Before he finished his sentence, he was being punched and kicked from his shadow. It kicked and punched him from head to toe. The tamers were furious but Jaarin just said:

"Everybody just calm down, let your anger out."

The tamers looked at Jaarin with confused looks.

"But why? The shadow Henry is killing Henry!" asked Ryo.

Just then Takato said:

"Jaarin's right. Henry just said that they are our shadows, our feelings. They're strong because our anger is too strong but if we calm down then they won't be so strong."

So the tamers all clamed down and then they felt that their shadow tamers is getting weak. They waited for a little longer then they attacked their shadow. When the shadow was knocked out, they disappeared. The tamers digimons did the same thing and their shadows were gone too. The last shadow to get rid of is Henry's. They all rushed at the shadow and tackled it until it disappeared.

"How did you survive me shadow tamers?" asked a surprised MaloMyotismon.

"We have our ways. Now it's your turn!" yelled Rinchei.

"Well then, count me in."

The tamers turned around to see the very weak Henry standing up but barely able to.

"Henry! You're ok!" cheered Terriermon.

"Of course I am." said Henry.

"Then let's all do this together! We can beat him if we just believe in each other!" yelled Takato.

"Kiddies ready?" said MaloMyotismon. "It was a big mistake to battle me. You will all suffer!"

"That's where you're wrong. We will defeat you, once and for all!" said Ryo.

"Then let's get this party started." laughed MaloMyotismon.

"You bet! Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" yelled Rinchei, Susie and Kai.

"Biomerge activate!" yelled Henry, Jaarin, Takato, Rika and Ryo.

"You kiddies are gonna die!"

Jenrya282: There we go! Another chapter up!

IceTerriermon: But this time it took you so long to get it updated!

Jenrya282: It's not my fault. The website was not working.

IceTerriermon: True but wouldn't Ryo and Cyberdramon chase you again?

Jenrya282: Nope, not any more.

IceTerriermon: But why?

Jenrya282: They are grounded for chasing me and you.

IceTerriermon: That's awesome!

Jenrya282: I know! So there you have it.

IceTerriermon: Don't forget to R&R and when you review....

Jenrya282: NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!


	8. GigaGargomon!

Henry's Power

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"Biomerge activate!" yelled Henry, Takato, Rika, Ryo and Jaarin.

Terriermon biomerge to......MegaGargomon.

Guilmon biomerge to......Gallantmon.

Renamon biomerge......Sakuyamon.

Monodramon biomerge to......Justimon.

Gatomon biomerge to......Ophanimon.

"Digimodify! Matrix digivolution activate!" yelled Kai, Rinchei and Susie.

"Betamon matrix digivolve to......MegaSeadramon.

DarkTerriermon matrix digivolve to......DarkRapidmon.

Lopmon matrix digivolve to......Antylamon.

After that, they began to charge at MaloMyotismon.

"Do you really think that you can beat me?" laughed MaloMyotismon.

"Yup and we're here to prove it!" yelled MegaGargomon. "MegaBarrage!"

The attack hit MaloMyotismon head on but it was not very effective. After the attack, MaloMyotismon quickly punched MegaGargomon towards the wall. When MegaGargomon slammed into the wall, he debiomerged and Henry fell to the floor with Terriermon.

"That was easy." said MaloMyotismon.

"Henry!" yelled Rinchei as he ran towards his fallen tamer.

When he got there, he saw both Henry and Terriermon getting up.

"Henry, are you alright?" asked Rinchei.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Henry.

"Henry, you ready?" asked Terriermon.

"Henry, you shouldn't." whispered Rinchei.

"Yep. Biomerge act....."

Henry started to wobble and fell unconscious before he finished his activation. Rinchei caught him before he hit the floor.

"Henry! Are you alright?!" yelled Terriermon as he ran closer to Henry and Rinchei.

"He should be Terriermon, he is really weak right now. Let him rest." said Rinchei.

"Ok. I just hope the others are alright." said Terriermon looking up towards the biomerge digimons and the matrix digivolved digimons.

"My thoughts exactly." replied Rinchei as he too looked up at the digimons.

Up in the battlefield, after seeing Henry being knocked out cold, MaloMyotismon laughed. The digimons just gave him a cold glare.

"Your light friend there is really weak." laughed MaloMyotismon. "And I thought he was strong back there."

"He's not weak. It's you that's weak!" yelled Gallantmon.

Now MaloMyotismon was furious.

"How dare you! Crimson Mist!" yelled MaloMyotismon.

He quickly used the attack and it went so fast that it hit all the biomerged digimons and the matrix digivolved digimons. Henry screamed when he felt their pain when they got hit.

"We got to be careful if we don't want Henry to be hurt again." said Ophanimon.

"We know but his Crimson Mist attack is really fast. How are we supposed to dodge it?" asked Justimon.

"I don't know." said Gallantmon.

"This is not helping." yelled Sakuyamon.

"Let's just attack him again." said Justimon.

"Right! Royal Joust!" yelled Gallantmon.

"Dragon Helix." cried Sakuyamon.

"Thunderclap!" yelled Justimon.

"Sephiroth Crystal!" said Ophanimon.

"Dark Beam!" yelled DarkRapidmon.

"Lightning Javelin!" yelled MegaSeadramon.

All the attacks combined and shot at MaloMyotismon's weak point.

"Do....you really....think that can stop.....me?" asked MaloMyotismon.

"Yes, if we work together." yelled Gallantmon.

As Rinchei and Terriermon watched the battle, they were trying to wake Henry.

"Come on Henry, wake up." whispered Rinchei as he shook Henry.

Then Henry started to stir.

"Henry, you alright?" asked Terriermon.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Henry. "You ready Terriermon?"

"Yep!" replied Terriermon.

Henry stared at the others and yelled:

"Wait for me!"

They all turned around to see Henry standing up with Terriermon on his shoulders.

"Henry, when did you wake up?" asked Sakuyamon.

"There's no time for that! Biomerge activate!" yelled Henry.

"How did he survive a strong punch like mine?" thought MaloMyotismon. "He is strong."

Terriermon biomerge to......MegaGargomon.

MegaGargomon flew beside Gallantmon and when MaloMyotismon saw MegaGargomon, he quickly used his Crimson Mist towards the digimons. MegaGargomon saw the attack and yelled:

"Fly up!"

All the digimons flew up and dodged the attack. They were also shocked to hear MegaGargomon yell at the right time.

"Thanks MegaGargomon." said Gallantmon.

"Yeah, you just saved us." said Justimon.

"No problem." replied MegaGargomon.

He stared at Gallantmon and said:

"Let's go to our crimson mode."

"But MegaGargomon, what about you?" asked Gallantmon.

"Don't worry about me. Let's do it!" replied MegaGargomon.

"Right!" yelled Gallantmon.

Both of them started to glow and when they stopped glowing, they saw Gallantmon's Crimson mode and MegaGargomon's Crimson mode.

"Ready?" asked MegaGargomon.

"Yep! Spiral Saver!" yelled Gallantmon CM.

"Terrier missiles!" yelled MegaGargomon CM.

Both of the attacks combined and hit MaloMyotismon in the weak spot again. But this time, it didn't knock him back, it destroyed him.

"Nooo! This can't be! But I'll be back sooner than you think." yelled MaloMyotismon.

"Alright! We beat him!" yelled Rinchei.

After he disappeared, the biomerged digimons de-biomerged and the matrix digivolved digimons de-digivolved. They all ran towards where Henry and Takato were. When they got there, they all saw that Henry and Takato were weak from the transformation.

"Are you two ok?" asked Jaarin.

"Yeah, just tired." replied Takato.

"How about you Henry?" asked Jaarin.

"I'm just fine." replied Henry.

Suddenly, they saw a black portal appearing on the ground. A monkey like digimon came out of it.

"Who's he?" asked Rinchei.

"That looks like......." said Takato.

"Makuramon." said Henry weakly.

"Because it is him." replied Rika.

"I thought we destroyed him a long time ago?" asked Guilmon.

"Yeah and it looks like he's back." said Rika.

Makuramon just snickered and ran super speed towards the tamers. And in a flash, Henry was gone. Makuramon ran back to his original place and the tamers saw Henry struggling to get free from his grip.

"Let me go!" yelled Henry while struggling.

"Henry!" yelled Takato. He turned to face Makuramon. "What do you want with him?!"

"His power!" yelled Makuramon.

Makuramon raised his hand right hand and quickly drove his hand in Henry body. They heard him screaming as Makuramon's hand drove deeper into his body. The tamers and digimons gasped at the sight. Terriermon was about to charge at Makuramon but before he could, Makuramon said:

"Don't dare to come or he suffers!"

The tamers don't dare to move or Henry will perish. But one thing that surprised them is that there was no blood coming out of Henry's body. Not even a single drop of blood.

"He must have opened a portal to reach Henry's light power!" yelled Terriermon.

"Is he good or bad?" asked Kai.

"Hello? It's obvious he's trying to get Henry's power." replied Rika.

Just then, four digimons stood in front of the tamers. This startled the tamers.

"They are....." said Rika.

"Four of the twelve devas. Mihiramon, Vajramon, Pajiamon and Chatsuramon!" cried Takato.

"Do you know them?" asked Rinchei.

"A long time ago, they were here to hunt for Calumon and Makuramon did capture him but we rescued him afterwards. It's a long story. But why are they here now?" said Takato.

Vajramon heard Takato and replied:

"We were sent by Azulongmon to protect the light one from the dark digimons."

"But I thought you guys were destroyed?" asked Rika.

"We were revived by Azulongmon but MaloMyotismon also revived one of us and turned him evil. That digimon is Makuramon." replied Pajiamon.

"But that means....." gasped DarkTerriermon.

"Yes, he's working for MaloMyotismon and trying to steal the light power for his master." replied Mihiramon.

"But isn't MaloMyotismon destroyed?" asked Kai.

"Afraid not. He revived himself after you tamers destroyed him." replied Chatsuramon.

"But how?!" asked Takato.

"There's no time for that! We need to save your friend before Makuramon does get his light power." replied Vajramon.

They still can hear Henry continuously screaming from the pain he's feeling as Makuramon's hand drove deeper.

"That's enough!" yelled Rinchei.

Rinchei's yell startled the tamers.

"You dark digimons have been hurting my brother long enough! Enough is enough! You digimons will pay for what you have done to Henry!" yelled Rinchei.

Makuramon just stared at Rinchei and snickered as his hand went even deeper. Henry's scream was so painful for the tamers.

"Enough!" yelled Rinchei.

Suddenly Rinchei and DarkTerriermon both started to glow. The light surrounded both of them. And when the light disappeared, standing above them, was a black and red digimon with six devil wings and holding a red javelin.

"Who's that?" asked Jaarin.

"Let's find out." said Ryo. He took out his d-arc. "GigaGargomon, a mega level digimon. His Giga Cannon and Terrier Javelin will cause a giant explosion. It also says that it's a devil from the digital world."

"Makuramon! Tell your master that he's not welcomed here. Also, here's a present for you! Terrier Javelin!" yelled GigaGargomon.

He threw his javelin towards Makuramon. As the javelin got closer, Makuramon brought Henry in front of him to protect him.

"GigaGargomon! Watch out for Henry!" yelled Terriermon.

GigaGargomon quickly flew towards Makuramon and snatched Henry before the javelin hit Henry. As he flew behind Makuramon, Makuramon stared at GigaGargomon and started to chase him but he totally forgot about the javelin and he was hit.

"Arghhhhhhhh! You might have gotten me this time but I'll be back!" yelled Makuramon.

GigaGargomon de-biomerged back to Rinchei and DarkTerriermon while an unconscious Henry was in Rinchei's arms. The tamers ran towards Rinchei and Henry. When they got there, they saw Henry fast asleep in Rinchei's arms.

"Rinchei, are you alright?" asked Jaarin.

"Yeah, so is DarkTerriermon and Henry." replied Rinchei as he stared at DarkTerriermon then Henry.

"Let's get him to my house. It's the closes place right now." said Rika.

"Good idea, we all could use a rest after that battle." said Ryo.

"Then let's go!" yelled Rika.

As the tamers left for Rika's house, a shadow in the trees saw the whole battle and whispered:

"Be very careful my light master. The evil has just begun."

Jenrya282: A mysterious figure. Wonder who he is? Even the author doesn't know who he is.

IceTerriermon: She really likes mysterious stuffs.

Jenrya282: Of course I do!

IceTerriermon: Oh well, don't forget to R&R!!!!

Jenrya282: And please try not to write any FLAMES!!!!!!!


	9. Authors note: Jenrya282 need help!

Authors note: Jenrya282 need help!

Hiya! Sorry that my Henry's Power is been on hold for so long. I didn't really have enough time to type it and the only time I get to go on the computer is when I'm done my school homework and tutor homework. Parent's rules, bah! Oh well, I'm here to ask you all readers if I should do another sequel to Henry's Power. Now, I don't mean that you have to agree on that but I'm just asking you great readers out there. So just click on the submit review button if you want to tell if I should write a sequel or not.

Thanks in advance!

Jenrya282


	10. The Shadow Tamers Returns!

Henry's Power

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

When the tamers went to Rika's house, they rested in her room and quickly fell asleep. When all the tamers are asleep, the mysterious digimon opened the door and silently walked towards Henry. When he almost grabbed him, Renamon appeared in front of him. This startled the digimon.

"What do you want with him?" asked Renamon.

The figure said nothing and jumped. When Renamon was about to react, the digimon threw a net on top of her and grabbed Henry. Henry suddenly woke up by the sound and saw the digimon grab him.

"Henry!" yelled Renamon.

Her yell woke the rest of the tamers up. When the tamers saw that Henry was gone and Renamon stuck in the net, they were shocked.

"Renamon, what happened?" asked Rika as she took off the net with the help of the others.

"There's this digimon that entered your room and he was walking near Henry but I tried to stop him but he threw this net on my and took Henry." replied Renamon. "I'm sorry for not able to protect Henry."

"That's ok, but right now, we got to where that digimon took Henry!" ordered Takato.

While the tamers decide how to save Henry, the digimon who kidnapped him was jumping from tree to tree.

"What do you want with me?!" yelled Henry.

"Light master, don't be afraid. I'm here to help you." said the digimon.

"Light master? Put me down." said Henry.

The digimon stopped, landed on the ground and he let go of Henry.

"What did you mean when you said light master?" asked Henry.

"Light master, I am Ninjamon. I was sent by Master Azulongmon to bring you to the digital world." said Ninjamon.

"Ninjamon? Sent by Azulongmon?" asked Henry.

"Master Azulongmon told me that he only needs you and not the others." replied Ninjamon.

"But couldn't you just say so?" asked Henry.

"No, he told me to get you without the others." replied Ninjamon.

"Why does he want to see me?" said Henry.

"I really don't know but he said something about you light power." explained Ninjamon.

"If it is something to get rid of my light power, than I'll go." said Henry.

"What about you fellow tamers?" asked Ninjamon.

Both of them were quiet as Henry thought:

"We can go back and tell them, but Ninjamon told me that the others can't follow. What can I do?"

"Light master......."

Henry blinked and saw Ninjamon looking at him.

"Light master, it's time to go." said Ninjamon.

"But what about the others?!" exclaimed Henry.

"I'm sorry, but master Azulongmon told me it's time to go. Please enter." said Ninjamon.

Ninjamon stepped aside and there was a blue portal. Henry took a step and when he almost stepped inside, an attack hit Ninjamon.

"Ninjamon!" yelled Henry as he ran towards Ninjamon.

Henry checked if Ninjamon had any injuries and then, he turned around and saw a person with his digimon. And those two were very familiar.

"Takato and Guilmon." whispered Henry.

Takato took out his d-arc and pressed a few buttons. About 3 minutes passed; there came more people and their digimon.

"What do they want?" thought Henry.

"Light master, what is going on?" asked Ninjamon.

"Oh good, you're awake. I don't really know but they are my fellow tamers." replied Henry.

"You should get in the portal before it closes." said Ninjamon.

Henry stared at the tamers before he got his way to the portal. But before Henry entered it again, Ninjamon was hit again.

"Ninjamon! Ok, I had enough. What do you guys want?!" yelled Henry.

But they didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Henry yelled again.

"Light master..............they aren't you fellow tamers.........they are just shadows." said Ninjamon, weakly.

"Shadows?" asked Henry.

"Don't you remember?" asked Ninjamon.

Henry thought. "Of course, the shadow tamers!"

"But how can I defend myself if you're hurt and Terriermon isn't here?" asked Henry.

"Please enter the portal." replied Ninjamon.

"But what about you?" asked Henry.

"Don't worry about me. Please just enter." said Ninjamon while he got up.

"Alright." was Henry's only reply.

The shadow Terriermon raised his ears and long tentacles grew. It moved towards Henry but while Ninjamon tried to block it, he was hit by another attack and immediately, when he fell to the ground, he disappeared. The tentacles continued towards Henry but before it grabbed Henry, a blast destroyed it. This surprised Henry. He turned around and saw more tamers and their digimon. But this time, they said something.

"Henry, are you alright?" asked Takato.

Henry looked shocked. "How did they find me?" thought Henry. "But I better reply."

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Henry yelled back.

The shadow tamers rushed towards the real tamers and started to fight. Henry wanted to do something but he remembered he has to enter the portal.

"I'm sorry guys." whispered Henry as a single tear fell from his eyes.

Henry entered the portal and with Henry, the portal also disappeared.

No one noticed that Henry's gone except Terriermon.

"Henry, where did you go?" whispered Terriermon.

"Terriermon, would you mind helping us?" asked Kai.

"Uhh.....ok. TerrierTornado!" yelled Terriermon as he jumped in the air and send a green tornado towards the shadow tamers. The blast hit the shadow Terriermon and knocked it back. Suddenly, all the shadow tamers and digimons stopped. This surprised the tamers.

"Why did they stop?" asked Rinchei.

First the shadow digimons disappeared then the shadow tamers.

"Now, since they're gone, let's get going Hen............."

Takato looked towards the spot where Henry was but no, no one's there.

"Where did he go?!" cried Takato.

"Takato, when the shadow tamers attacked us and we were occupied, Henry entered this portal and disappeared." said Terriermon.

"But where did he go?" asked Ryo.

"Our guesses are that Henry went to the digital world." said Renamon.

"But how will we get there?" asked Rika.

As the tamers were thinking, they never realized that Henry is getting himself into trouble.

After Henry landed on the ground, he was staring directly at Azulongmon.

"Welcome light one, I see that you are here because you want to get rid of you light power, am I right?" asked Azulongmon.

"That is correct." replied Henry.

"Well, to that, you need to pass a trial. A very dangerous trial that no one will survive. It might be too much for you to handle. You should think it over before you enter." said Azulongmon.

"A trial that would cost me my life, my last day on the digital world, the last day on earth." thought Henry. "No, I can't think it's my last day. I will pass it and get rid of my light powers!"

"Well, have you decided?" asked Azulongmon.

"Yes, I will enter this trial and get rid of my powers." said Henry with determination.

"Very well, you know that if you don't pass, it could cost you your life." said Azulongmon.

"Yes, I know and I'm going to take the risk." replied Henry.

"Very well." said Azulongmon.

He started glow and suddenly, Henry's clothing were covered by this green cloak with a hood.

"What's this for?" asked Henry.

"It's a cloak so that the trial digimons will know you are taking the trial." said Azulongmon.

"Ok, I'm ready when you are." exclaimed Henry.

Azulongmon chanted something and a green portal appeared in front of Henry.

"This is your trial. It will take you almost 2 weeks to complete so be careful." said Azulongmon.

"I will do my best." said Henry.

He entered the portal and disappeared but the portal stayed there.

"Light one, may your power guide you."

Jenrya282: Here's the next chapter. I know I shouldn't be posting so much on a school year and a lot of the readers are busy on homework but I had to finish it before winter because I was thinking of updating another story. So many stories to write, so may stories to read. This is really gonna kill me. I still don't know if I should write a sequel for this story. I just hope you readers can help me. Cya! Oh, and please no flames!!!!


	11. Plan and Trial

Henry's Power

Chapter 10

Three days has passed since the disappearance of Henry. He didn't contact them; he didn't return to the real world, he didn't even leave them a note telling them why he left. This, of course, worried the tamers a lot.

"Man, I wished that Henry could have at least told us why he left. He just went in the portal while we were battling the shadow tamers. He has a lot of guts to leave us in the middle of a battle." Terriermon said.

"Don't worry about Henry; he's strong enough to take care of himself." Jaarin replied. But deep down, she knew that Henry is being chased around by the dark digimons.

"Don't worry! Hello? We're talking about Henry here! He got some power that the dark digimon want and they would do anything to them, even kill him and we're not there to save him!" yelled a very furious Terriermon.

"Chill bunny, we have a plan and we are going to save Henry ok?" said Rika.

"Bunny! I'm no bunny Miss Ice Digimon Queen! We don't even know where Henry is!" yelled Terriermon.

Rika, who haven't been called the Ice Digimon Queen for a very long time, stomped her feet towards Terriermon, grabbed his ears and flung him across the room.

"Ouch…..you didn't have to do that…….." whined Terriermon as he slid down the wall.

"That's what you get for calling me the Ice Digimon Queen Bunny." said Rika and went towards the tamers.

"Okay, here's the plan. We go to the digital world and ask Azulongmon where Henry is. Once we find out where his exact location is, we go find him." explained Takato.

"But what if he won't tell us? After all, he is the great Azulongmon." Kai said while petting Betamon.

"Hey, how about we just ask Angewoman for help. After all, she did ask you to help protect Henry." Rinchei said.

"Well, you could ask her but I'm not sure if she will tell you." replied Kai. "After all, she is an angel digimon from the digital world."

"Kai's right, we can't ask her or Azulongmon, we just have go and search for him." Ryo said.

The tamers decided on this plan and went home to prepare for their trip to the digital world.

Trial Place

"Wow, it's so dark in here. The last two places I been to were really bright. I wonder what kind of trial I have in this place. I better be alert, one false move could be my last." Henry thought as he walked around the dark realm.

As he was walking to nowhere, he tripped on something and fell flat on his stomach.

"Ow, what is that?" he said and used his powers to light up the room. When the room was lit up, what he saw shocked him, piles and piles of bones all around the room. All of the bones had a similar cloak as Henry but different colors.

"Don't tell me these are people with the light power?" Henry whispered.

"It's because they are my dear light master."

Henry turned around to see fangs of a digimon. The digimon was so close to him that he didn't have enough time to cast any spells. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

**Jenrya282: Man, I am so sorry for not updating fast enough, I kinda lost interest in it but when I got four more reviews (one anonymous) for this story a couple of days ago, I started working on it but I'm running out of ideas for this story. I'll try to continue it and hopefully, complete it. So I'll leave this short chapter for now and when I do get some more ideas, I will continue it.**

**Replying Reviews:**

**TheeBycth: You have an idea for a presequel? I'll email you soon!**

**galerian56: Thanks for your review. I will continue it!**

**Anime-17: Thank you too for your review!**


	12. A Journey Once Again

Henry's Power

Chapter 11

As the digimon got closer to Henry, he knew that he couldn't run from it but he had an idea.

"Light Aura!" he yelled and a white aura surrounded him and when the digimon bit the barrier, it flew back and pushed his claws in the ground and stop itself from hitting the wall.

"Well, good for you light one. You were actually the second one to block that attack." the digimon said.

The digimon intruder looked like a yellow wolf with orange stripes and a very large jaw. Henry looked at it and said:

"Tell me, who are you and how come I'm the second light master in years to have blocked that?"

"Light master, my name is Garthmon. I'm one of the trial digimon that devours Chosen ones. You ended up to be the second Light master to have guarded my attacks because the past chosen ones where too confident and stupid to have known a sneak attacks. The other trial digimons don't like sneak attacks on the Chosen ones but I like it a lot. It helps them to concentrate for future purposes." Garthmon replied.

"That is true and you did catch me by surprise." Henry replied.

"If I'm not mistaken, you must be Henry Wong, the next chosen one with Terriermon as your partner. Am I correct?" Garthmon asked.

"And Azulongmon told you that, didn't he?" Henry said.

"Yes, now are you prepared for the worst Chosen one?" Garthmon said and crouched down, waiting to attack.

"I'm born ready." Henry replied and got ready to a fighting position.

Both of them charged at each other and were prepared for the next battle for the trial.

Real World

"Okay, you guys ready?" Rika asked them.

"We're ready, let's go and get Henry back." Takato yelled and raised his fist.

"Ok DarkTerriermon, do your stuff." Rinchei commanded.

DarkTerriermon raised his paw and a black portal appeared. They all entered it and they ended up back in the Dark Castle where Henry was first caught.

"Man, this place still gives me the creeps." Jaarin said.

"I know what you mean, but this is the quickest way we can get to the digital world without going through the portal and nearly breaking our backs like the first time we went here to save Calumon." Takato said.

"Breaking your backs?" asked Rinchei. "How?"

"Can we talk about this later? We have someone to save here!" yelled Rika.

"Oh right, let's get out of here." Takato said.

As they were walking, they notice that they weren't anymore dark digimon roaming around the castle. As they continue their walk out of the castle, they passed places they visited, the torture chamber and the fallen roof. Soon they found the way out and looked out to a place that shocked them.

"What happened here?" whispered Ryo.

The Sovereigns castles all were destroyed and the skies were filled with dark, stormy clouds.

"We have to hurry, if we don't find Henry soon, the dark digimons will find him first!" Rinchei said.

The tamers started to march towards the Sovereigns castles. When they got to the first one, which as Azulongmon's, they found the giant dragon meditating.

"Azulongmon, we need your help, wake up." Terriermon cried.

Azulongmon opened his eyes to see the tamers.

"Ah, it's a good thing you came; we are in need of your help. Somehow the dark digimon started to create chaos across the digital world; I just hope they don't get to Henry before he finishes the trial." Azulongmon said.

"Trial!" yelled the tamers at once.

"Yes, even the Light One did say to keep it a secret, I have to tell you tamers before they get to him." Azulongmon said. "He now is in another part of the digital world, a place where you can't go by foot. He is taking a trial to get rid of his light powers but right now, we need his light powers to defeat the dark digimon. Three of you will go and get the Light One back to the digital world and defeat the evil."

"Okay, so who wants to go?" Takato said.

"Of course Terriermon has to go but who else want to go while we distract the dark digimons?" Rinchei said.

They were silent for a minute then Jaarin said:

"I'll go, me and Gatomon knows more about the digital world more then you guys. We can biomerge and get to Henry."

The tamers thought of it for a while and finally decided to let Jaarin and Gatomon go with Terriermon. Azulongmon used his powers and a white robe appeared on Jaarin and he also created a portal. Both Gatomon and Terriermon jumped on Jaarin's shoulders and she ran in the portal.

"Be careful Jaarin. Stay strong." whispered Rinchei and a single drop of tear fell from his eyes, wishing that both his little siblings will come back safely.

**Jenrya282: Hello, I'm back. I can't believe I started to update this story again. Thanks to Burning Passion for review for the last chapter, I will definitely continue this story! Chao!**


End file.
